Judgement Grounds
by littleblueshadow
Summary: Rosette wins herself Chrno and Azmaria a delux trip to a 5 star hotel suite, everything seems to be fine... until they enter room 13 and then things are not as they seem for chrno and Azmaria it'll be their biggest battle yet...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The ticket out 

Authors note: I do not own chrno crusade this is just a fanfic, this is my first fanfic enjoy.

"OUCH" Shouted chrno as he was about to sit down

"What was that" he looked down at the bench only to discover that there was a rusty nail sticking out from the bench where the wood was rotten

"Oh boy, looks like I have to find a new resting place" sighed chrno

Just then rosette came running out of nowhere laughing and shouting

"Looks like I hit the jackpot, ha and they say I was dumb I showed them" laughed rosette flexing her muscles

"Showed them what?" asked chrno

"Well… you see, me and Anna had a bet into who we thought could kill the most monsters in a week, and who ever wins gets to go stay in that new fancy five star hotel that just opened, and all our meals are free" said rosette smiling and giggling

"You know Rosette you shouldn't bet on thing like that, plus isn't betting a sin you are a sister you know" chrno said darkly

"I know, I know but life's to sort to be worrying about that!" replied rosette

"Yeah…but"

"Oh hey Azmaria how was the choir" interrupted rosette

"Great, the instructor says im doing great and that I might have another solo soon"

"Wow sounds great well done Azmaria" rosette said rustling though Azmaria's hair

"now for some more good news me, you and Chrno are all going on a vacation to a five star hotel all free of charge and no monsters to fight for a week" rosette said cheerfully

"That sounds nice rosette, but when are we going? And is it alright to go, you know did sister Kate say it was okay for us to go?" asked Azmaria

"Don't you worry about a thing father Remington sorted that out and we leave tomorrow so pack your things, its free meals here we come" replied rosette shouting at the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the Hotel 

They arrived at the hotel the next evening after completing their final mission of the day.

"My gosh rosette what have you put in this bag...rocks….It rocks, I know it, you did it on purpose" moaned chrno carrying both his, Rosettes and Azmaria's bags

"Oh be quiet chrno and stop moaning I am trying to check in here" replied rosette

"Hi there, I believe you have a room for an Ms Christopher, Ms Hendrick and Mr Chrno and also free meals and room service" asked rosette at the reception

"Ah yes room 13 right this way" replied the receptionist

Just then a cold feeling rushed over chrno as he heard that number and as he remembered all the bad rumours about that number "Bad things happen in room 13" said a cold dark voice, as quick as lightning Chrno turned around but only to see his own reflection in the mirror opposite him he stood there feeling confused who was that?

"Err…Chrno are you okay?" asked Azmaria as she stared at a very shaken Chrno

"Huh…oh yes Im fine Azmaria honest just checking to see if there was any thing on my face that's all" lied Chrno

"There is something on you face, no, make that four I believe they are called eyes an mouth and a nose" rosette replied sarcastically "now get a move on the receptionist is getting mad and don't forget the bags"

"Right" replied chrno feeling sorry for himself

So he picked up the bags and followed the others not daring to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Room 13

Room 13 was big with bright yellow walls, there was a four poster bed in the middle of the room and a single bed next to it, it had a sliding door which led out to a patio and next to the doors were a little resting area with fine leather looking sofas with a oak coffee table and a little lamp which looked like it was made of solid gold, to the left of the room was a table with a kettle and four glass cups, up above it on the wall was a picture of a single red rose.

"It's…Its beautiful" singed rosette like she had designed the room herself

"I am glad you like it" replied the receptionist "Dinner will be served at eight that should give you enough time to unpack and explore the room"

"Okay thank you" said rosette gratefully

And with that the receptionist left the room to deal with some other costumers

"Did I make a good choice or what?" asked rosette

"I've got to give it to you rosette, you sure did" replied Chrno

"Yeah rosette" said Azmaria

"Now lets get on with this unpacking oh and me and Azmaria are having the four poster bed and you Chrno are going to have the single one" ordered rosette

Chrno let out a sigh, and every one got on with their unpacking while they were talking and laughing when all of a sudden Chrno got that cold feeling again this time it was stronger and closer. Chrno looked around the room his head darting from corner to corner until he finally found where it was coming from.

"WATCH OUT AZMARIA!" shouted Chrno

But it was to late a strange sign appeared underneath Azmaria. Azmaria screamed as what look like a pair of hands grabbed her and started to drag her down. As fast as light Chrno grabbed her and pulled but his arms became as weak as jelly and he too was sucked into nothingness only to hear the faint sound of rosette calling his name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Been here before 

Azmaria opened a heavy eye lid only to close it again as a new stench travailed up her nostrils that made her eyes water. She lifted her head and looked around only to discover that she was surrounded by trees and they seemed to be groaning, well that's what she thought until she looked down to find that she was laying right on top of Chrno!.

"Oh my, Im so sorry Chrno I didn't see you down there" exclaimed Azmaria leaping to one side

"That's all right as long as you are not hurt" sighed Chrno brushing the mud of himself

"W…where are we?" asked Azmaria

Chrno look up at the silent trees and the cloudless sky and that disgusting stench that also made his eyes water. Memories filed his mind he knew he had been here before but when?

"Welcome to the judgement grounds" said a voice, it was the same cold voice that chrno heard before. THAT'S IT. It was all coming back to him the voice and the stench the judgement grounds what all demons fear.

"W…whats the judgement grounds?" asked Azmaria in her usual shaky tone

"The judgement ground, is a special place where new born demons are tested to the limits, to see if they are truly worth their power it is also the place to see what ranking they are if they are low class or high class and to see if you are perfect or should be disposed of every demon fears it all new born and the older generation" replied chrno in his serious tone

"I see that brain of yours is still ticking, it's a shame your body has fallen" laughed the voice

"What do you want?!" growled Chrno

"My dear Chrno cant you remember no one can escape the judgement ground but some one thought they would try and they thought they have succeeded" replied the voice

A memory had floated into Chrno's mind about the time he was doing his judgement. He knew he was going to lose and he didn't want to die so he cheated and escaped along with Aion and the other sinners.

"But what has this got to do with Azmaria" asked a very angry Chrno

"Everything" replied the voice "that is the test you must protect her at all costs if you fail you will be destroyed and she would make me an excellent snack. My I can imagine it the soul of a slave of god inside of me it makes my mouth water"

This made chrno even angrier to boiling point.

"You wont go anywhere near her you understand" warned Chrno, shielding Azmaria with his body

"Wont I?" challenged the voice "then let the first judgement begin".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: woodlands grounds 

"The first test is called the woodlands ground" explained the voice "In this judgement you have to find out which side of the woodlands are real and which side is fake"

Chrno looked about him illusions should be a piece of cake to him but he found this a little tricky he knew he had to find the source the weak spot but it was nowhere

"Hurry Chrno you don't have much time this test should be easy for you" teased the voice

Chrno growled.

"The wind Chrno look at the wind" whispered Azmaria urgently

"What has wind got to do w…." Chrno trailed off as he realised what Azmaria was getting at

On his left the trees were blowing in the wind but on his right the trees were also blowing but one second after the left side had stopped

"THAT'S IT" shouted Chrno "The right side is fake"

"AHH HA" laughed the voice "I see you are correct but lets see if you could do the next part"

"And what would that be?" replied Chrno confidently

"To get to the next level you must find the trap door, sounds easy doesn't it? But it isn't you have to battle though these guys first" ordered the voice

And with that demon like creatures appeared from the ground they were so ugly and covered in slime that it made Azmaria cringe.

SMACK

With on blow Chrno went tumbling to the floor a shooting white pain shoot up Chrno cheek bone

Azmaria came rushing to his aid

"A…are you okay Chrno" cried Azmaria

"No I am not" moaned Chrno "I think I have broken my cheek bone"

He took his hand away from his face and looks down at it to find a red hot liquid all over his hand

Azmaria shrieked

"Chrno you…your bleeding" she cried

"I know, but that has to pass for now we need to find this trap door if we are to escape from this dump" chrno mumbled

He got up with a struggle and grabbed hold of Azmaria's hand and started running into the woods blocking every hit the demons thrown at them this made Chrno feel weaker as his cheekbone was stinging and his vision had suddenly gone blurry. But he had to keep going for Azmaria's sake and rosettes oh how he missed her how he longed to be with her

"Your shaking Chrno cracking under the pressure are we" taunted the voice

This made chrno even more determined until he realised he had found the trap door quickly he rushed over to it. They had made it the first test was over they were safe…for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: fire blazing

Authors note: I would like to thank whispering lotus for their surpport and the kind reviews they gave me thank you again hope you like this chapter. ^^

"Ekk" squeaked Azmaria As they landed with a bump on to the next floor.

"I think I've bit my tongue" cried Azmaria holding her mouth

"You'll survive" joked Chrno his cheek still in flames with pain why hasn't it healed yet?

"Welcome to the next judgement, here you will have to use your natural survival instincts to survive. Over there you see that cabin Azmaria has to try to find the key before time runs out and you Chrno have to guard her from the outside is that clear" interrupted the voice

Chrno and azmaria looked to their left to see a little wooden cabin where they key is meant to be.

"You know what you have to do?" asked chrno to azmaria

Azmaria nodded but felt uncomfortable. Chrno could feel her unease

"Don't worry Azmaria I won't let any thing happen to you just try your best" chrno said with a smile

Azmaria smiled and nodded and ran into the cabin. But chrno to suddenly felt an unease

"Let the judgement begin" ordered the voice

Chrno stood outside the cabin in defence wrestling any monster that came to close. All was going well until the sensation of smoke filled the air Chrno turned around but to his horror he saw the cabin was on fire.

"AZMARIA" he shouted

He tried to run to the cabin but before he could sharp claws struck him on his back he yelled as himself and the creature crashed to the floor and there they laid for awhile. The creature continuously snapping at his neck and chrno trying to fight it. But the creature was stronger and it managed to bite its sharp fangs into chrno's shoulder Chrno yelled and managed to kick the creature off. He put his hand over his painful shoulder and limped to the cabin hoping he wasn't to late

"AZMARIA WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted chrno

He ran further into the cabin smoke squeezed chrno's lungs he began to choke until he saw her laying on the floor he ran to her flame raising higher and higher with all his might he lifted the dead weight Azmaria out of the flame just in time as the cabin came crashing down.

Azmaria coughed and looked up to see Chrno looking down at her.

"Thank goodness you are okay" said chrno in relief

"Yes I am fine but I don't know about you" replied Azmaria looking at chrno's fresh new wound

"Don't worry about me I am okay now did you get the key?" asked chrno

"I sure did" replied Azmaria dangling the key in front of her

Chrno laughed and hugged her

"I knew you could do it" said chrno making the small girl smile

they both knew they were a step closer to freedom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven\: river of dread

Chrno was getting quite tired of these tests and he so longed to see rosette again. Oh, how he wished to hear her voice once more to be by her side, but instead he was stuck inside this dump with only one proper working arm and a blurry vision. Azmaria could sense this pain so for comfort she put her hand on his shoulder like telling him _its okay im right here besides you _Chrno smiled back as in saying _I know _

"This level is called River of dread in this task you have to use your swimming survival skills to survive, you will be timed and have to find the exit before you drawn" said the voice 

"How can we? There is no river all I can see is a blue tiled floor and some large rocks" asked chrno

The voice laughed "it doesn't pay to rush into things, but if you want a river, a river you shall have"

Suddenly a pair of large doors opened behind them. Behind the doors was water just plain water and it was heading towards Azmaria quickly Chrno grabbed hold of her just as the water knocked them over bashing chrno into the rocks as in trying to let Chrno let go of Azmaria but he didn't he stood his ground and let the water carry them away

"A…azmaria are you alright?" called chrno

"Yeah im fine" replied azmaria damply

she was worried more about chrno then herself wondering how long he could keep this up as he got hurt all for the sake of protecting her, that's was it, it was all her fault he was trying to protect her. Suddenly chrno had gone under water along with her she grabbed hold of him as they went deeper holding her breath until what looked like an octopuses tentacle wrapped itself around chrno's leg and started dragging him down. Chrno was struggling but his battered body was too weak it was up to Azmaria.

"_Hold in there Chrno Im coming"_ thought Azmaria

She swam behind Chrno wrapping her Arms around his shoulders and pulled with all her might but the tentacle pulled back it was no use suddenly a bit of what looked like a bit of stone passed her she grabbed it and dived it into the tentacle making it let go and disappear into darkness with the rest of her strength she pulled chrno to the service so she could breathe but chrno was still out cold.

She took another dive and with such relief there was the door she pulled at it but it wouldn't budge oh-no what are they to do? Azmaria kept pulling until she felt another pair of hands touch hers she looked only to see chrno glaring down at the door but he seemed different yes that's it he was in his true form…well kind of she heard his watery growl as the doors opened and both chrno and azmaria feel through but the water stayed where it was the doors closed again

Chrno and azmaria laid there coughing and splattering water.

"You have done well Chrno but that see how well you do in the next and final test" Laughed the voice.

Authors note: sorry if this chapter is not as good as the rest but I have had a lot of homework to do this lately but I promise the next chapter will be a blast hehe ^..^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Last Demon standing

Chrno leaned against the wall of what looked like a wrestling arena. In fact it was a wrestling arena and chrno knew it. What ever this test was he would need all his strength to win and that could cause quite a problem for the little demon.

"_Why am I so reckless I can tell this last test will be huge and yet here I lay huffing and puffing for breath. How stupid this fight could finish me off and the cost is Azmaria's life being drained and never seeing rosette again" _Chrno thought to him self as he looked up at the false sky

His urge to have Rosette by his side was becoming overpowering that if you look close enough you could just about see watery clouds forming in Chrno's eyes. This of course was seen by Azmaria who was lying next to him.

"Chrno whats wrong, Are you okay?" Azmaria asked in shock

Chrno wanted to tell her he was fine on top of the world in fact but he couldn't for one it would be very clear that he had been lying plus he just couldn't hold it in the watery clouds were now long flowing rivers.

"I…I just want to leave…I want to see rosette so badly to be with her and get on with our live like we normally do" replied Chrno trying to cover his tears with his sleeve

"WAA HA so the sinner has had enough I see well don't worry my dear chrno this is the final test and Im sure it would end your suffering" interrupted the voice

"What is this test" Chrno asked straightening up trying to hold in the fear and the pain he held deeply inside his heart

"The final test" begun the voice "will be a fighting test and your opponent will be… ME" shouted the voice

BANG

Chrno again went flying this time smacking into the wall behind him

"CHRNO" shouted Azmaria who stood there frozen to her spot as she stood right in front of what look like a deformed werewolf with red blazing eyes and very sharp teeth with blackened gums and a drawls of green spit coming out of its mouth.

"We meet at last little girl I am the judgement master and it seem that you are coming with me" it laughed

"No" shouted Azmaria as the creature grabbed her by the ankle

"LETTT….GOOO OFF HERR" screamed voice

It was Chrno and this time he was really steaming in anger he charged at the surprised beast knocking it over.

Azmaria Screamed as she feel out of the creatures hands and landed straight into Chrno's she looked up him her eyes widened as she saw trickles of bloods falling down his face from his forehead Chrno put her down and turned his back on her telling her to go to run as far as she could but she refused.

"NOW!" snapped Chrno making the young girl jump and do as she was told

The creature laughed as it got up to attack chrno, chrno jogged just in time but soon went flying again face first into the stone floor Chrno felt sick as it kept attacking him sometimes missing sometime hitting him but Chrno never backed down he was hoping the beast would get to exhausted and then he would strike but it never did. By this time Chrno was the one getting battered and bruised until.

WACK

"AHHH" yelled chrno as the creature put his fall force on chrno's leg making it snap

"HAAA HAAA is that all you got chrno" teased the voice

"No!" shouted a voice "he has friends"

BANG, BANG

"WHAT!? NO" Screamed the creature as it turned to dust

Chrno look over as the smoke cleared a figure appeared chrnos heart missed a beat

"Hay Chrno misses me" said a cheerful voice


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: home at last 

It couldn't be it just couldn't be Chrno couldn't believe his eyes was she really there oh did he die and now he is just seeing thing he hoped that that wasn't true.

"R...Rosette?" asked Chrno weakly he tried to get up but fell back down when a sharp pain went up his leg.

Rosette came running to his aid as she fell beside him she can sense his unease

"I'm here Chrno the thing has gone, now let me help you up" rosette said wrapping her arms around Chrno's shoulders and pulling him up

"How did you find us" asked Chrno

Rosette laughed "we share a bond Chrno and of course Azmaria helped she used her singing to reach me and the order"

Azmaria stood there blushing

"Thank you Azmaria" said Chrno gratefully

Azmaria blushed again "no Chrno it's me that should be thanking you for protecting me" Azmaria said "You truly are one of a kind Chrno"

"He sure is" agreed Rosette

And with that there was a gentle white glow appearing from the wall

"Well that would be our transport home. Come on" Rosette said

They all went though the light. Chrno found himself back inside the hotel room where it all started.

"There you are rosette how was it did you find Chrno and Azmaria" asked farther Remington as he came over to greet them

"Yes father, they are all here" replied Rosette

"Very good now come with me Azmaria" said farther Remington

"Oh yes farther" replied Azmaria

Rosette looked over at Chrno in discuss as she saw how badly wounded Chrno was he had cuts all over him, a split eyebrow, a broken cheek bone and a bleeding shoulder let alone a broken knee

"Looks like someone has sent you though a shredder" Joked Rosette

Chrno was in no mood for jokes his wounds were still very painful but he smiled anyway because he was finally back with rosette. Suddenly his leg gave way and he felt himself fall and land in rosettes arms where she lowered his weak and broken body down resting hid acking head on her lap.

"Chrno?" rosette said gently

Chrno didn't answer just then farther Remington came to them and sat next to rosette and Chrno and placed his hand on Chrno broken cheekbone and pressed down on it forcing out a clear liquid that oozed out of his wound. Chrno let out a whine of discomfort.

"Just as I thought he has been starved of his ability to heal while in the judgement ground, and now he healing process has just begun again Chrno has to get used to it that's what might be making Chrno fell worse"

"Starved? Will Chrno be okay" asked Rosette concerned

"I'll be fine really just need some rest and in about 2 days I should be up and running again just like normal" said Chrno weakly

"Great" said rosette cheerfully "If you will be healed in two days that means you can still go to the party I organized for us just before this all happened. Remember, we are still on holiday"

Chrno smiled "of course" he muttered before falling into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: kiss under the moonlight

_As a couple we may face some trouble,_

_We may get some pain from above,_

_But remember we are forever together,_

_In this unbreakable chain of love… _

Chrno opened a sore eyelid only to find a white plain ceiling looking right back at him.

"Oh you're awake, at last" said a cheerful voice

Chrno looked around to see Rosette by the window smiling at him

"Yep I'm back! How long has it been?" asked Chrno

"Just like you said two days, hooray we can have our party tonight" laughed Rosette punching the air with her fist

Chrno chuckled, just then Azmaria and Satella came busting through the door

"Did I just hear Chrno's voice" panted Azmaria

"Yeah, nice to see you Azmaria how are you" answered Chrno

"Fine" replied Azmaria "you?"

"Did I just hear someone say party" interrupted satella

"Nice to see you too" said Chrno folding his arms

"Oh hay Chrno dear, how are you feeling?" asked Satella

"I've felt better" Joked Chrno

"Now what about this party?" asked Satella

Rosette sighed, "We are having a party tonight at the hotel, and yes you can come"

Satella Jumped up and down in joy

So that night there was a party everyone at the order came including Sister Kate there were decorations every where and a food table which rosette was mostly found, Azmaria was talking with Sister Kate about the adventure she had with Chrno, Satella was flirting with another member of the order and Chrno was enjoying a nice glass of wine while sitting down watching all the action.

"What's eating you?" asked Farther Remington as he sat down next to Chrno

Chrno looked down at his half empty wine glass

"Its just I herd Rosette this morning singing the song me and her made up when she was younger and it…you know, brought back old memories" Chrno replied

Remington chuckled.

"While you've been resting she has been up and down checking up on you to see if you're alright" said farther Remington

"She did?" Asked Chrno

Remington nodded and got back up as he heard Sister Kate call his name

"Yummy this food is delicious, much better then the orders" rosette said with a mouthful of food

"_I wonder if Chrno would like some" _Thought rosette

She turned around but could not find Chrno anywhere "_Where is he"_ she went up to satella who was tucking into a sandwich.

"Have you seen Chrno around" she asked

"Yeah he went up to your room" replied satella

"_Back to our room…why" _Rosette thought as she opened the door to their room there she fond Chrno outside the patio looking up at the night sky

"Chrno" Said rosette as she went to stand next to him

Chrno did not look up he only said

"I'm sorry rosette, I ruined your holiday this was meant to be a relaxing week with just the three of us"

"No! Chrno don't say that I would rather have you by my side then being alone on holiday remember a treat is much better when shared with friends" replied Rosette

Chrno looked up at her

"I missed you" he said

Rosette laughed "I missed you too dummy" she replied

They stared at each other both admiring each other. Soon they both knew what the other needed and with that Chrno leaned up as Rosette leaned down and as their lips met they both enjoyed a romantic kiss under the moonlight.

Authors note: hooray I have completed my first fanfic. Wasn't the ending adorable (^-^) but don't worry I will write a new story soon as I get an idea, I would like to thank whispering lotus again for their support xx


End file.
